Cooke
Cooke is the girl playable character who, along with Mack, is the grandchild of Sarah and Kaim. She meets Kaim, at the time not known to be her grandfather, while protecting flowers from unruly soldiers. With the help of Jansen and Seth, Kaim defeats the soldiers and follows Cooke and Mack back to their mother's house. Shortly afterwards Kaim discovers that their mother, Lirum, is his daughter thought to be dead for many years. Cooke joins your party afterwards. Though she might look the same age as her younger brother Mack, Cooke's sense of responsibility, coupled with her overall maturity, strongly reflect her status as the elder sibling. As the health of Cooke's mother worsens, Cooke has had to take care of herself and her brother. When Kaim meets Cooke and the two discover the nature of their close relationship, Cooke is hesitant to embrace it. But she shows no hesitation in idolizing the renowned pirate, Seth Balmore, whose reputation obviously precedes her. In Battle Cooke is a prolific user of White Magic, and the first character you will obtain that is able to use it to this level, she has a wide variety of Spells which are very useful when you first obtain her. Examples are the spell Prayer, which cures one character with no cost to Cooke's MP, and Angel Heart, a skill which makes all healing magic more effective. Cooke has a very fast casting time thanks to her special skills, which means that you can rapidly heal/buff your teammates. She also has access to an array of unique staffs called "White Staff". These are weapons that only she can use, however later in the game the Immortals Sarah Sisulart and Ming Numara have the ability to learn the White Staff skill through Skill Linking, which gives them access to Cooke's unique and powerful staffs as well. Unfortunately, Cooke is physically weak in battle, and has a low amount of HP throughout the game, so it is important that she be kept safely on the back row behind your tougher characters. Her Magic attack is high, but her Physical and Magic Defenses are very low, this paired with her low HP may mean she may need to be healed quite often if you don't keep her in the back row. Although she can only access it through accessories such as the Earrings of Wisdom, she is very potent with Black Magic, capable of casting spells that are about as strong as Sarah's and just a little weaker than Jansen Friedh's. When coupled with her passives, Reduce Casting Time 1 and Reduce Casting Time 2, she easily outranks Jansen as a Black Magician as you find more accessories to allow her to use it. Family Tree Social Relationships Kaim Argonar Kaim is Cooke's grandfather, whom she first met in Numara while she was caring for Tenderflora before she had any knowledge of who he was. Seth Balmore Seth is Cooke's friend, and Idol. Cooke looks up to Seth and asks if she can be her apprentice. she affectionately calls her "captian". The two first met in Numara. Jansen Friedh Jansen is Cooke's friend whom she first met in Numara. Mack Mack is Cooke's younger brother, whom she is very protective of, to the point where she is sometimes even harsh. Ming Numara Ming is Cooke's friend who had a somewhat sisterly relationship with Lirum, so she and Mack call her "Aunt Ming'. Sarah Sisulart Sarah is Cooke's grandmother whom she first met in the Old Sorceress' Mansion after singing to her to calm her down. Tolten Tolten is Cooke's friend whom she first met in the Burning Cave after Set piloted the Nautilus there. Sed Sed is Cooke's friend whom she Idolizes just as much as she does Seth. She affectionately calls him "captain". They first met in The Burning Cave. Skill Advancement :: =Usable Staffs= ''+ Initial Equip '' Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Cooke